It could have been different
by EonaDGM
Summary: What if the Geass didn't go haywire that day. What if Lelouch never ordered Euphemia to kill all Japanese. An idea of how Code Geass could have continued without that mishap. Probably character death later on. ABANDONED (up for adoption)
1. The fateful day

**Hello everyone,**

 **here I am with another story. A new genre this time, Code Geass.**

 **I am pretty sure you all remember that moment where Lelouch accidently gave Euphemia that order. to kill all Japanese Code Geass could have ended much earlier and with less bloodshed if his Geass didn't mess up then. But like it happened it gave us 28 more episodes of war, pain, deaths and betrayal. So how could have it continued if that didn't happen?**

 **Most likely someone already thought of that before but a friend from university told me about it and because I am still terrible at choosing gifts, I am writing the story instead. I will try my best to finish it, promise ^^'**

 **Happy birthday to you again**

 **Hope you like the story**

 **Anyway, the first chapter is more or less just the conversation between Lelouch and Euphemia in Episode 22. It's not all that easy too copy the discussion word for word if you don't own the DVD and have to search it on YouTube. But I sure don't own the scene.**

 **Warnings: Uhm, not that much. The usual stuff, cursing, violence, probably character death later on and eventually SuzaLulu (Shounen-Ai in later chapters). Rating might perhaps go up. Spoilers for different parts of the series**

 **Disclaimer: I am not sure who exactly owns Code Geass, but it's definitively not me**

* * *

With a last sound the room at the top of the commanding vehicle shuts down. The lights go out, only leaving the emergency strips on the ground, giving the room an eerie blue look. With another button press the cloaked figure locks the door.

"You're taking a lot of care, aren't you? Even though the cameras are off," a light voice sounds from behind him.

He turns around, "Because I've been hiding for a long time," Zero says, while starting to pull off his mask, "The fault of a certain empire I am afraid."

He takes the helmet off to reveal Lelouch vi Britannia, or Lamperouge as he is called these days. The woman, Euphemia li Britannia, smiles when she sees her half-brother's face. Well, only the top half of it that is, because the rest is still covered by a black cloth. The hand that is not holding his helmet reaches into his cloak and suddenly draws out a small gun.

"This is a needle gun, made from ceramic and bamboo," he explains smugly, "It can't be picked up by a detector."

Surprised the girl looks at him, "Lelouch… You wouldn't shoot me, would you?" she asks, hoping for the good side of her half-brother.

"No, I wouldn't," he says determinedly. She wants to breathe in relief but he continues, "You'll be doing the shooting, Euphy."

Her eyes widen. She is supposed to shoot? Who? She surely doesn't want to kill anyone. What is Lelouch planning? The two are standing still opposite each other for a moment before the raven continues with explaining his plan. He at least wants his sister, who was one of the few in the royal family who were nice to him, to know what is going to happen unlike the others who all lost their memories afterwards. He knows he has to betray her and her beliefs but it is necessary to achieve his goals and he would do anything for that, no matter who he has to sacrifice for it. Apart from Nunnally that is. The girl meanwhile stands shocked at what he tells her.

"This ceremony is being broadcasted worldwide," he says while still holding out the gun to her, "And the world is going to see you, a Britannian princess, shooting Zero. What do you think will happen then?"

She frowns, what is he planning, "Violence would break out, I imagine."

"Right," he grins and pulls his second mask down as well, exposing the rest of his face, "Zero will become a martyr, tricked into a deathtrap, and your popularity will crash to the earth."

"What kind of nonsense are you saying?" she cries out, "Help me rebuild Japan…"

But he interrupts her harshly, "If you arbitrarily push it upon us from on high, you're being just as bad as Clovis was!"

She winces. That is not was she is planning. She wants to help the Japanese! Of course this step comes from top, from a Britannian, but it is the only possibility. None of the Japanese has the power to change enough. Lelouch is making good progress but with terrorism alone, he can't change everything either. And he is getting countless people killed along the way. This zone is just a start and from here they can continue to free Japan, with the help of the people of course and in a much less violent way. And it's not like she is forcing anyone to join the zone.

"All conditions for this situation have been cleared," he continues determined, "After hovering near death, Zero will be cheered when he makes a miraculous recovery. People don't care about reason. But they can't resist a good miracle," he smirks, "Now take the gun."

She gasps. No way, she is doing that. She wants to restore Japan in a peaceful way. Shooting Zero is going to destroy everything. And she could never shoot Lelouch anyway. But why can't he see reason? Why he is he so set on that he is the only one who can change anything? Why can't he let her help him? Together they could achieve much more than he alone.

"There can only be one messiah. Once they see you're a false one," Lelouch smirks on, "the people will…"

But suddenly a harsh pain shoots through his left eye. He gasps and falls down on one knee. Damn it! Why now? Is something wrong with the Geass? A bad feeling shoots through him. Immediately after seeing the boy fall, Euphemia runs over to him.

The pink haired girl kneels next to her brother, concerned laying her hands on his shoulders, "Lelouch!"

What is wrong with him? Is he injured? But he slaps her hands away harshly and jumps up straight. One gloved hand is covering his left eye while he glares angrily at the girl who has fallen over at his sudden movement and is sitting on the floor.

"Stop it!" he yells, "Stop giving me your pity! I won't take your charity! I have to try and achieve this on my own!"

Lelouch is furious. Not only is Euphemia trying to force her version of peace on the people. Just like the rest of Britannia! (The small voice in his brain that tells him, her idea isn't all that bad, he has been effectively ignoring since her first announcement.) No, she is also completely disrupting all his plans. The Japanese have started to gravitate to her side because it promises a less violent solution than the Black Nights. But it's only a false hope. Why can't they see it? Britannia can't be trusted. No one who belongs to that country. He had to experience that way too often.

"And for that, I'll stain your hands with blood, Euphemia li Britannia!" he rants on, standing angrily next to her.

He pulls his hand from his eye. Automatically his Geass springs into action, glowing bright red in his eye. He focuses on the girl on the floor and is just about to give her the order when…

"I have given up that name!" she shouts determinedly.

That shocks him enough, so that he stops. His face changes to slight confusion and the Geass deactivates. Why would she give up her name? She is a princess and loves the rest of her family, especially Cornelia, way too much to do such a thing.

"There'll probably be an announcement from the homeland soon," she continues energetically while picking herself from the ground, "but I've given up my claim to the throne."

He stands stunned opposite her, "Why? Not because you accepted Zero, is it?"

She smiles at him, happy about having quelled his anger for now and maybe he will finally listen to her, now that he doesn't see her only as a Britannian princess anymore, but rather as the person she is, "A price had to be paid for doing something this selfish, right?" Not that she regrets it.

His eyes widen. Could she be genuine in her plan to help the Japanese? Could he maybe, just maybe trust her? The Euphemia he knew from his childhood was a kind, but intelligent person who would be a loyal ally. On the other hand he can't say how much the time in between and time spent in the Britannian government changed her. But if it is true. Maybe there would really be a safer way to solve this problem, with less war. Less risks of Nunnally, Suzaku or anyone else important to him getting hurt. But it's not so easy for him to believe. Why would she do that in the first place?

"It's easy for you to give it up, isn't it? I suppose you did it for my sake," he asks warily.

To his surprise she giggles at that, "You're as conceited as ever I see. I did it for Nunnally."

He stares at her surprised. What has his little sister to do with this? She smiles and turns away.

"She told me herself: 'As long as I can be with my brother, I don't need anything else'."

His face softens, "And that's why you?!"

With a brilliant smile the girl turns back to the raven, "And that's what made up my mind. It made me consider what was truly important to me," she tells him with all honesty she has.

He just stares at her. But at least he isn't angry anymore. He seems more shocked. But now he seems to understand her motives. Maybe now she can convince him without the prejudice he acquired over the years looming over it. Because she knows inside his heart her brother is not an evil person at all. How much he cares for his little sister should be enough proof for anyone.

"So do you see, Lelouch? I'm not giving up anything that's truly important to me," she means it, in the last years, being a princess had become more of a burden than a joy for her, "And don't worry! I won't tell anyone about you!" she hurriedly adds to quell that problem as well.

Lelouch sighs and bows his head, a small smile creeping on his face. That girl is really impossible! Giving up her title as princess so easily. Maybe he can really trust her. The small voice he had been trying to ignore, is becoming louder by the second and he is starting to believe that maybe she is right. Laughing to himself he turns to the side.

"And Cornelia?" he challenges the girl.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again," she pouts.

"You're a fool," he admits bemusedly, "An amazing fool."

"I may not have ever been able to beat you at games or studies, Lelouch, but…" she protests.

"But in your own rash way," he interrupts her again, but with a much gentler voice this time, "you ended up winning it all," he smiles at her, "When I think about it, more than being the sub-viceroy or a princess, you were always just plain little Euphy."

She smiles at his admission, "Then will you do this with plain little Euphy?" she asks hopefully and holds out her hand to him.

A frown finds its way back onto his features as he looks at the outstretched palm. Inside his mind his beliefs are still battling themselves. But when he looks at her determined face, he starts to believe that they can actually do that. Together and with less bloodshed than his plan involved. He smiles wistfully when he makes a decision.

"You…" he starts slowly, "You are the worst enemy I ever faced."

But nonetheless he turns back to her. He smiles softly at the girl, an image from the days he spent with her and Nunnally happily in the palace. Slowly he extends his hand too. She smiles back and her eyes light up when she notices what he is doing. With a last move he finally grabs the pale hand with his own gloved one. She smiles brightly. Finally he understands. Now they can work together to create a better world for the people.

"You win!" he admits softly.

She gasps and stares at him incredulously. Lelouch admitting that someone else won? Apparently he has rediscovered his soft side. She is glad though surprised.

"Let's figure out a better use for this special zone of yours," he continues and her whole face lights up, "Oh, but I won't act as your subordinate, all right?" he adds (just to make sure).

"Right!" she grins happily, "Still, you don't have much faith in me, do you?"

"Hm?" he looks up surprised at that, what does she mean?

"Did you really think you could get me to shoot you just by threatening me?" she explains.

"Oh no," he smiles relieved, "that's not it."

Of course she can't know about the Geass. If he had used it she would have shot him whether she liked it or not. But no need to tell her about that.

"If I really order someone to do something, no one can resist," he explains it cryptically, "To shoot me, to dismiss Suzaku, any order at all."

She laughs, "Oh, you're just being silly now."

Of course she wouldn't believe him. So maybe he needs an example that is so unlike her, she would never do it with her sane mind.

"I'm serious," he says, "For example, no matter how you felt about it, if I told you to kill…"

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Aw, am I evil? ;)**

 **Nah, not really, you all know what's gonna happen, don't you?**

 **Okay, different from most of my stories which I try to update regularily I don't know when the next one will be up here. Probably when I have written it ^^'**

 **Well, hope you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated and see you next time.**


	2. A first contract

**Hello everyone,**

 **because I am not sure whether I will be able to update this weekend, you are getting the chapter today already.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

 **To force200: Why not? Besides the fact that I could still kill Euphemia, Suzaku could chose Lelouch over her even when she's alive.**

 **Disclaimer: Code Geass is not mine or it would have ended differently.**

* * *

"I'm serious," he says, "For example, no matter how you felt about it, if I told you to kill…"

But just in the middle of the sentence he stops. Maybe this is not such a good idea. The sting earlier through his eye could mean something and he does not want to find out the wrong way if it does. A picture of the insane Mao comes to his mind. He doesn't exactly favour turning the same, thank you very much. Being driven mad by not being able to turn off his Geass, no need for that. Euphemia is still looking at him curiously.

"Told me to do what?" she asks sweetly.

"Uhm, nothing. I could for example tell you to slap Cornelia across the face the next time you see her and you would totally do it," he says instead, slightly absentmindedly.

It is a harmless demand and pretty hilarious if she was to actually do it. Cornelia's face would be priceless. So he just shakes his head. Euphemia giggles.

"I am pretty sure I won't do that. But maybe you can test your theory when she comes. I guess she will arrive soon when she hears that I renounced my title."

His face hardens again, "Then we have to get the new plan going fast. I doubt Cornelia will be all too happy about your alliance with Zero. I have fought against her often enough and killed quite some of her men."

"That could develop into a problem, but I think we can convince her that an alliance with you is better than fighting more battles."

"She is very proud and I have gained some victories against her forces. And she hates Japanese, she would never work together with a Japanese terrorist group," he grumbles.

"Maybe if you told her that you, Zero, are not Japanese she would trust you easier. Especially if she finds out that you are – "

But Lelouch interrupts her harshly, "I am not going to reveal my identity to Cornelia! Never!"

"Alright, alright," the girl immediately soothes, "If I may ask, what do you have against Cornelia? I know you two weren't the best friends when we were young but it wasn't that bad."

He looks at her calculatingly. He is not sure whether he should reveal that Clovis told him that Cornelia was probably involved in his mother's murder. Neither does he trust her enough for that nor does he want to destroy her happy world and picture of her siblings any further.

"I can't tell you that. But believe me it has nothing to do with you," he instead answers darkly.

"Hm, fine," she concedes, "So how are we going to do this now?"

"For now we should make a contract that we are going to work together and not fight. We have to tell it our allies. You will announce it to the masses and continue with your little ceremony," he says determinedly.

"You won't stay for the rest of the ceremony?" she asks hopefully.

"No, I have to get back to my men. They are going to get impatient and I don't need any of them making rash decisions and destroying the fragile alliance we have for the moment. Neither do I want to have Suzaku barging in here because he worries too much that the bad Zero killed his princess," he jokes but if anyone listened closely they would have detected a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Okay, anything else? And when will we meet for the first planning session?" she smiles, happy that she succeeded.

"We need to write certain things down in the contract, today already. For example that we won't attack any of the other group. No one will be arrested on suspect of being part of the Black Knights. I am allowed to keep my identity hidden throughout the whole time and no one is going to try to find it out. Such things, you understand?"

"Yes, if not all this could get out of hand in the next days because we suddenly announced an alliance," Euphemia agrees.

"And you have to sign it outside, where someone can see you. Otherwise they would think I forced you to do it," he adds urgently.

She nods eagerly, still smiling and hurriedly bustles over to the other side of the room. Soon she returns with a paper and pens. Together they bow over the paper, setting up a primary contract. It takes about ten minutes, meanwhile Lelouch's hearing picks up agitated talking from outside but he decides to ignore it. Smiling Euphemia holds the finished contract up.

"Is that fine with you?"

He reads it over another time, "Yes, but when Britannia or you should do something that purposely brings great harm to Japan or the Black Knights, I am allowed to drop out of the alliance at any moment."

She nods, "It's fine. I swear to not do something like that. However I can not promise the same for the rest of the empire or royal family."

"I know, but then you have to accept that the Britannian empire is still my enemy. The Black Night's enemy."

"I understand. I want to change it too. The way it is right now is not just. Father is getting old and he probably should have given up his title quite some time ago. In my opinion it would be better to have a council than a single person anyway," she agrees.

Lelouch balls his fists, "Yes, getting rid of Charles is part of my plan too."

"You really hate father, don't you?" the girl says sympathetically.

"I suspect he was somehow involved in mother's murder or knew of it but did nothing to stop it. And even if not, he just simply did not care. Not to mention that he sent me and Nunnally to Japan to first use us as tools for his plans and then get rid of us. I do hate him," he growls.

She smiles sadly, "I understand. Father is not a nice person."

He shakes his head, focusing back on the present, "But that is not the problem right now. We have to get moving or someone is going to get impatient."

"Yes," she smiles, "I will open the room and then go outside. There I can sign the contract. Are Suzaku and my security personal enough witnesses?"

"I don't really care about the number of witnesses," Lelouch answers, while pulling the black cloth over his face again, "It has to be enough so no one will accuse me of forcing you to sign the contract."

"Suzaku will make sure that everyone keeps to the truth," she smiles, confident in her knight.

"Suzaku hates Zero nearly as much as Cornelia does," the boy admits with a hint of sadness, "And I am not sure whether the Britannians would believe him, he's Japanese after all."

"There are still the three agents. They should convince the rest," she assures him.

Lelouch sighs but concedes and takes his helmet up. He puts it back over his head. Just as he is letting the back click in place, something comes to Euphemia's mind.

"And what about you?"

"Hm?" the purple front turns towards her.

"The Black Knights. How will they know you were not forced?" she asks innocently.

It earns her a small laugh, muffled by the mask, "For one, they know no one can force me to do anything. Besides I have one of my followers waiting for me in the Knightmare I came with."

"Good," she smiles and taps on some buttons and the light goes back on.

Slowly the blinds start to lift and with a click the door unlocks. She smiles a last time at the helmed figure next to her, then steps up to the door which slides open with a loud hiss. Lelouch takes a deep breath behind his mask. He is about to find out whether allying with Euphemia was a good decision or not. He just hopes that if it wasn't he can still drop out early enough.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **I'm working on more chapters, promise ^^'**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and see you next time.**


	3. First reactions

**Hello everyone,**

 **finally the next chapter. I am working on it, promise.**

 **Thanks for the reviews as always.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I haven't even finished watching R2 of Code Geass, I surely don't own it.**

* * *

When the two finally step back out into the sunlight, they are immediately crowded by Suzaku and Euphemia's guards. Zero steps back before anyone comes too close. No need to risk an attack after all. With narrowed eyes he watches as the Japanese boy checks the princess for any harm. She giggles and playfully swats his hand away.

"I am fine, Suzaku. We settled it peacefully, don't worry," she smiles.

"So what is the result, princess? Why is he still here? And why is he with you?" one of her agents grouses.

"Yes, he should be eliminated," Suzaku adds.

Lelouch just barely represses a growl but Euphemia smiles at him and shakes her head. Instead she lays a hand on Suzaku's arm.

"He won't be harmed. From now on we are going to work together!" she announces.

What follows is a long time of silence. Suzaku stares incredulous and a bit angry. The guards just seem understandably shocked. Lelouch crosses his arms, being unintentionally defensive. He makes eye-contact with C.C. through the visor of the Knightmare. The woman herself shows no emotion but is still surprised as well. Then the Japanese breaks out of his stupor.

"You can't do that! He's evil! He is part of the Black Knights and he fights against Britannia. You are a britannian princess, you can't ally with him!" he yells.

But it earns him an actual glare from the princess, "First, no one, not even you as my knight can tell me what I can do and what I can't do. Second, I gave up my title as princess. Third, working together with Zero is much better than continuing to fight him. His ideas and goals aren't wrong, just the way he achieves it through is not the best, but he has no real other possibility because Britannia has left the Japanese no means to change anything."

"But still – " he argues, but is broken off again.

"No, no but. You are Japanese, try to see it from their point of view. Stop being so stubborn. You saw the massacre Britannia ordered in Shinjuku. Do you think that was right?"

"No, of course not! But that doesn't mean we should ally with a terrorist who is causing similar massacres," the brunette yells back.

"I did never cause a massacre among civilians!" Lelouch growls, feeling very offended, "I killed soldiers I agree to that, but no unarmed persons."

"You treat persons' lives like they mean nothing! People are just pawns for you!"

"You have no idea who I am! You only see what you want to see!" Now Lelouch is also furious.

At the back, C.C. is booting the Knightmare up, making it ready to fight if the two boys get out of hand. Fortunately Euphemia has by far enough, Suzaku is endangering the alliance with her half-brother, she worked so hard for. So she grabs the Japanese's shoulder.

"That is enough, Suzaku. We have an alliance and you will not attack him. He has his reasons to act like he did as do you. And it is true that Zero never deliberately hurt civilians. The Britannian Empire did," she argues.

Lelouch snorts, glaring heatedly at Suzaku from behind his mask. But the princess just pushes her defiant knight aside and turns mainly to her guards.

"I have the contract for our primary alliance here. It's not signed yet. Both Zero and I still have to do that. We want you to stand witness to it, so no one will think that he forced me into signing it. Can you do that?" she smiles sweetly at the suit-clad people.

The guards are still wary of their princess' plan but nod anyway, "If that is what you think is right, princess, so be it."

"Good, you will not tell anyone a lie about this moment, am I clear? The same goes for you Suzaku," she adds to make sure.

"I would not fall that low," the Japanese grumbles but nods anyway.

The girl smiles happily and drags a reluctant Lelouch over to the side. The fight with Suzaku proved to him again that the alliance won't be easy. Maybe the Black Knights and Britannians really can't work together. Nonetheless he follows Euphemia. The girl puts the contract down and holds her hand out for a pencil. One of the guards pulls one out and lays it on the outstretched palm. She thanks them and then gives it to Lelouch. He sends her a last wary look from behind the mask but nonetheless puts a short signature of 'Zero' under the text. Euphemia smiles brightly when he hands her the pencil. Behind the mask, purple eyes narrow. The girl doesn't notice, instead throws a meaningful look at her knight and then sets the pen on the paper.

All of her guards watch closely how she puts her own signature next to Zero's. The masked figure himself is standing about a foot behind her, arms crossed over his chest. Obviously he is not doing anything to force her. Lelouch knows they would be a lot more suspicious if they knew about his Geass, but he is not using it either after all.

When she is finished, she smiles brightly and can keep herself from hugging her brother just so. The boy doesn't return the smile from behind his mask. Instead he bows his head to Euphemia.

"Now that this is handled, I have to leave. I promise we will not attack any britannian forces until we start with the negotiations. A meeting next Saturday at a neutral location would be good," he says, voice changed by the device in his helmet.

The princess is still beaming widely, "Yes, great. Just send me the location. See you then."

Lelouch just nods and then climbs onto the Knightmare C.C. is still waiting in. Sighing he lets himself fall into the seat behind her. She just looks at him and closes the roof. Only when they are back in the air and the boy pulls his helmet off with a groan, she asks.

"Was that a wise move?"

He sighs, "I really don't know. We will see. But it will keep the Black Knights from falling apart. Some have already applied for that special zone anyway."

"Was it part of your plan?"

"No, but sometimes plans have to change. And no more questions now," he groans and pulls the second mask down too.

Back at the stadium, Euphemia has ignored any form of protest Suzaku has tried to put in. Instead she pushes past him back to the stage. She as well ignores the questioning looks from the other governors and strides up to the microphone determinedly.

"People of Japan, I have an announcement to make. From now on we will work together with Zero. He will support this zone and we will start from here to free the whole of Japan," she yells out happily over the crowd.

The response is a loud cheer. Her smile brightens. She knows she made the right choice. Now she only has to convince Lelouch that it is the right way. And obviously achieve the freedom of Japan and maybe also change Britannia. When she turns from the cheering crowd to the men sitting behind her, she sighs internally. Now she has to face those and calm Suzaku after she's finished.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **I know it's short, sorry.**

 **Hope to see you next time and please review.**


	4. Slightly calmer reaction

**Hello everyone,**

 **here's the next chapter.**

 **I just want to say that I don't find that Suzaku was that extreme OOC. A bit too much I agree, but when I think of the scene where he talks to Lelouch about Zero, he hates Zero quite a bit. Coupled with his worry for Euphemia I think he would react close to that.**

 **Anyway, still thanks for the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Really? It still hasn't changed.**

* * *

Inside the Knightmare Lelouch is meanwhile brooding over his next steps. Suddenly C.C.'s voice rips him out of it.

"We're here. You should talk to your followers," she says blankly.

He nods absentmindedly and pulls the cloth back over his face. He heaves a sigh and adjusts the helmet on his head, letting it click in place.

Outside the Black Knights have been awaiting the arrival of their leader with anxiousness. Since they are positioned too far away they couldn't see neither hear what went on in the arena. Well they saw that no massacre occurred and everything apparently proceeded peacefully. Nonetheless the whole group is impatient for the result of whatever Zero had planned. Kallen opens her Knightmare, climbing halfway out of it. With a hiss the top of the Lelouch's machine moves back as well and the cloaked figure stands from the cockpit.

"So what happened?" the red haired girl asks eagerly.

Zero ponders for a moment, then decides to settle with the truth, "The princess proposed an alliance…"

"And what did you do? Reject it?" a loud voice sounds from another Knightmare.

"In fact, I decided to give it a try!" Lelouch announces.

For a long moment complete silence reigns then a series of cries rings out. Some cheer supportively others cry out in anger. Luckily a loud 'silence' from behind the mask stops it. The raven is definitively not in the mood to deal with his men behaving like little children right now.

"One at a time," he growls.

"Why did you do it?" Kallen immediately speaks up, "She is a britannian princess, she will only betray us."

"In all honesty I fear the same," he admits with his gaze fixed on one of his most loyal followers, "But she told me that she renounced her title and I have a contract from which I can drop out anytime. She agreed to these terms."

"Don't tell me you trust her?" the red head hisses.

"No, I have learned to not trust anyone from the royal family," he answers to calm the girl, leaving out that that would include himself, "But it is worth a try, I think. Maybe we can use her to destroy all of Britannia. I hope that this way we can achieve our goal with less bloodshed. Our battles have been going good, but we have risked the lives of too many civilians. Wouldn't you agree that it would be better if we could fight on a ground where none of them is in danger or at least have a safe zone for them?"

"It would be," she concedes, "But didn't you say yourself that this special zone was a bad idea?"

"I did. However I think as long as we and the Japanese people are helping in constructing and organising it, it could develop into a useful base. Besides if we don't agree with it, we risk losing a big part of our supporters. Even some of you have applied to the zone. I would hate to lose those of you who did. We need every person we can get."

Kallen grumbles but leans back into her Knightmare, understanding the logic. That doesn't mean she has to like it. Nonetheless as long as Zero trust in the plan, she will try as well. But something else comes to her mind.

"But what about our identities? I mean, you are wearing a mask, but what about us? If we were to meet with her or other's they could find out who we are and arrest us."

"I leave it up to you. You can either refuse to meet them or wear a mask as well if you want. But in the contract we made it is also written that they are not allowed to arrest someone from the Black Knights," he explains.

Again the girl nods, placated. After Kallen has already mentioned the major issues, it's Ohgi who speaks next.

"And what happens next? We are obviously not needed here anymore. There is no risk of an attack."

"No, for today we are retreating. I will meet up with Euphemia next Saturday to discuss the first steps. I would ask Oghi and Kallen to accompany me if they agree. Until then keep low. I will not accept any attacks on britannian forces until this is solved, do I make myself clear? I know some of you aren't pleased with this development, but I will allow no harsh actions. It is a try to cause less bloodshed for the people of Japan and I don't want it jeopardized because one of you is pissed, understood?" he commands.

It earns him several nods so he turns to Kallen, "Will you come on Saturday?"

She thinks for a moment. Of course she wants to see whether this princess is serious but on the other hand she is not sure whether it is good for her to simply go out like that as a representative of the Black Knights.

"Will Suzaku be there? He knows my identity," she asks cautiously.

"Euphemia's knight? I suspect so. But you still have the mask from the Black Knight's first appearance, don't you?" she nods, "Good, you can wear it. And Suzaku isn't allowed to attack or arrest you either. He is under the same restrictions as every other britannian."

"Fine, I want to see what they are up to," she sighs and agrees.

"Thank you but watch out for Suzaku he was as pleased about our alliance as you," Lelouch smirks behind his helmet, "Oghi?"

"Sure, someone has to keep Kallen in check after all while you negotiate with the princess," he nods.

Inside he is relieved that they can now work together as he is one of those who applied for the special zone and would hate to either have to leave the Black Knights or to fall into a disagreement with them. Now he can keep both and he thinks the zone is not a bad idea at least for the beginning. From here they can begin to change Japan. He smiles softly to himself. He hopes that this is a step in the right direction to peacefully freeing Japan.

Zero nods. With a sigh he makes the sign for retreat. Suddenly he hears more complaints.

"Why would he do that? The Britannians are our enemies. He can't just ally with them."

He groans and turns back to the loudmouth, "It is called strategy," he growls, "If I didn't we would still be fighting. That would cause deaths and that could cause the public to lose faith in us. Additional to that some of your colleagues have applied for a place in the zone. If we would have fought against the zone, what do you think they would have done?"

As the loudmouths stay silent, looking down ashamed, Lelouch sighs and turns the other direction, "Oghi, I know for a fact that you did apply for a place. What would you have done? Left the Black Knights?" he questions the older man.

Looking decidedly uncomfortable, the Japanese nods, "Maybe. It would have been too difficult to be part of something the Black Knights fought against. Even if not, I doubt I could have continued like before."

Zero nods as well and looks back at the offender, "Do you understand now? We will see whether we will be able to trust the princess and find a better way to free Japan. Do you have any more complaints?"

It earns him at least silence, apart from some little grumbles. He sighs and rubs the forehead of his mask. As all of them seem to be content now, the whole group moves towards their hiding base. The Knighmares are stowed away again. The group parts to their homes, having enough to think about for the day. Lelouch sighs relieved as the last of them (Kallen) leaves the through the door. Ignoring C.C., he pulls his helmet off, followed by the black cloth and his long coat. The girl stares at him conspicuously.

He sighs, "Don't even start. Leave me alone for today. I have to think," he growls.

The green haired girl smirks, but actually keeps silent. So the boy just pulls his Zero costume off and stuffs it back into his bag. No need to walk around in the costume outside and risk getting caught. Still silent he walks out of the door, ordering the still grinning C.C. to stay there and not come with him. Hurriedly he makes his way back home.

"I'm home, Nunnally," he says as he opens the door.

His bag is thrown into his room and after he has dressed in more casual clothes, he walks over to the dining room. But when he opens the door he freezes.

"Lelouch!"

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Who can guess who that is at the end?**

 **Hope to see you next time and please review.**


End file.
